Eternidad
by kurenaix1
Summary: La vida es corta y efímera, hoy estamos aquí y mañana quien sabe...No hay tiempo para dejar palabras importantes sin decir" One-shot Murasakibara x Akashi


Muchas veces no medimos el ritmo de nuestras vidas, simplemente nos dedicamos al trabajo, a surgir, a ser mejor que el resto y tener éxito, cosas materiales y un buen pasar económico, pocas veces nos ponemos a pensar lo corta y efímera que es la vida, igual de corto que el ciclo de las flores de cerezo, porque cuando somos jóvenes creemos que aún nos quedan muchos años por delante, que el mundo está a nuestros pies y ya llegará el momento de estar con la familia y amigos, ahora es tiempo de sembrar para cosechar.

Pero a veces las cosas no son así, cualquier día puede ser el último.

Si hubiese sabido antes que mi vida terminaría de esa forma.

/

Me encuentro sentado en la banca de un parque, está lloviendo y al parecer hace frío puedo notarlo por la gente que pasa presurosa a mi lado intentando no mojarse y cubriéndose con sus abrigos, yo sólo lo observo con tristeza, a él, a la persona que amo.

Nadie puede verme ni oírme, estoy en una situación en donde no pertenezco a este mundo ni al otro, vagando por los lugares que antes solía frecuentar, se supone que morí, mi alma desencarnada no pudo ascender a donde correspondía.

¿Cómo llegué a esta situación?

Yo era una persona normal hasta hace más o menos un tiempo atrás, tenía amigos y casi una familia, mi vida no había sido nada fácil, pero a fin había podido encontrar una estabilidad sobre todo afectiva.

Vivía con mi novio desde hacía 3 años, sentía que éramos felices, nos amábamos, ambos trabajábamos duro y fue difícil muy difícil, decidí armar mi vida no hacerme cargo de los negocios de mi padre, no dejar que siguiera manejando mi existencia por lo que esté me desheredó y me echó a la calle.

Pero yo era un emprendedor por lo que forme mi propia empresa, trabajé duro día y noche para levantar mi negocio.

Si hubiese sabido el futuro que me esperaba no me hubiera molestado en perder mi tiempo en ahogarme en las obligaciones que tenía.

Es increíble la cantidad de cosas de las que uno se arrepiente cuando se muere y muchas más de las que te das cuenta y dices "Que tonto fui" es por eso que aun no puedo terminar mi ciclo, quisiera tener mi cuerpo y hacer lo que nunca hice y dije, le hubiese dicho que lo amaba una y mil veces como siempre me lo pedía, el ser humano es tan idiota, sólo sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, esa es su naturaleza.

Morí de forma repentina, recuerdo que ese día salí rápido, me despedí de él con un simple "Me voy a trabajar" y lo escuché claramente.

—Aka-chin dime que me amas. —Me pidió con su linda e infantil voz, aun me destroza el recordar la respuesta vacía que le di.

—Luego, luego Atsushi, no ves que voy tarde. — Así fue la última vez que nos vimos, que cruzamos palabras estando yo vivo, lo sé soy un desastre, por eso sigo vagando.

Recuerdo que Salí corriendo, el maldito auto estaba descompuesto, había olvidado enviarlo al taller, mi oficina no estaba tan lejos por lo que decidí ir a pie, corrí por los estrechos callejones del barrio sin percatarme del gran peligro que me acechaba, cuando iba a doblar en una esquina sentí un fuerte tirón en mi brazo, alguien estaba sujetándome y me jalaba hacia atrás.

Eran cuatro tipos bastante altos mucho más que yo y eso que de verdad no era nada bajo, uno me quitó el bolso que llevaba y comenzó a revisarlo.

— ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Déjenme!

—Uyy se nos está enojando el niñito mimado.

—Este tiene dinero, mira jajá, que lapicero tan caro, wow esta forrado.

—Hasta sus zapatos son caros. – Dijo uno levantándome una pierna y mirando mis pies.

Traté de forcejear, pero eran cuatro contra uno, debí permanecer tranquilo y entregarles todo, pero seguí forcejeando inútilmente ¿Por qué? Porque el ser humano a veces aunque sea muy racional cómete estupideces en momentos límites, por primera vez mi capacidad de tomar decisiones no sirvió de nada actué por instinto, le di una patada a uno de los sujetos, pude sentir el olor a alcohol en uno de ellos, estaban ebrios o drogados, los cuatro tenían una fuerza descomunal, esto los enfureció de sobre manera, ahí me di cuenta qué difícilmente saldría de esto.

Me arrojaron al suelo y comenzaron a golpearme duramente, intenté mirar a mi alrededor a duras penas pude observar el vacío callejón, grité, pero no había nadie que pudiese salvarme, un dolor indescriptible fue lo que sentí, ese lapso de tiempo me pareció infinito, dolía cada parte de mi ser, los idiotas me pisaban y golpeaban en todas partes no había lugar que no estuviese castigado, yo intentaba cubrirme, hasta que una puñalada en la espalda puso fin a todo, sentí como se me hacía cada vez más difícil respirar, de seguro me habían apuñalado un pulmón, comencé a escupir sangre me ahogaba en esta, fue desesperante el no poder respirar, así estuve a lo menos unos dos minutos, en esos eternos segundos finales vi mi vida pasar, mis recuerdos tristes y felices, lo último en lo que pude pensar fue en Atsushi , debí decirle cuanto lo amaba darle un beso, con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban intenté gritar que lo amaba pero solo un quejido lastimero salió de mi garganta y un montón de sangre, de pronto un gran alivio me sobrevino. Ellos me habían matado.

Todo se volvió negro, pero pude abrir los ojos, vi mi cuerpo ahí tirado, todavía era golpeado por esos monstruos, momento después ellos se fueron y me dejaron destruido como un trapo sucio, se llevaron todo, mi bolso, mi billetera, me quitaron hasta los zapatos y la bufanda que traía ¡Malditos miserables! una gran mancha de sangre apareció en mi espalda, el que era ahora mi cadáver era el único testigo de lo que ahí había ocurrido y por obvias razones no podía decir nada.

Me sentía perdido, pero pude captar perfectamente la situación, me había muerto y lo que yo era ahora es lo que la gente comúnmente llama "Un espíritu"

Perdí la noción de tiempo y espacio lo siguiente que recuerdo es ver como una mujer pasó por el lugar y vio mi cuerpo, luego como esté mismo era levantado y llevado quizás donde, me quedé ahí en el callejón por mucho rato, de repente recordé ¡Atsushi! ¿Cómo lo iba a tomar mi pobre novio? Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a la que hace una hora había sido nuestro departamento, entré ya no tenía necesidad de llaves ni nada, podía traspasar paredes ¡Que útil!

Él estaba ahí desayunando sólo, muy tranquilo de seguro no se había enterado de nada, ya no me preocupaba estar muerto , mi único pensamiento en ese instante era que no quería verlo sufrir ni llorar, que injusto que un ser humano como mi amado novio tuviese que pasar por algo así.

Ese día Atsushi se había tomado el día libre en su trabajo, la jornada transcurrió normal hasta las 9 PM que era cuando yo solía llegar a mi hogar, pude ver como comenzaba a inquietarse porque no aparecía, comenzó a llamar a algunas personas de mi oficina que de seguro le respondieron que ese día no me había presentado.

Un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta nos sobresalto a ambos.

Cuando Murasakibara abrió estaba Daiki con su uniforme de policía, se veía con el rostro demacrado y los ojos enrojecidos.

—Murasakibara…Emm... yo no sé cómo decirte esto… bueno, sabes que trabajo en la estación de policía, me llamaron a la morgue para que hiciese un informe sobre un homicidio que hubo esta mañana y cuando vi el cuerpo me di cuenta de que era Akashi, en otras palabras Akashi está muerto.

Tan bruto Daiki, directo como siempre, lo hubiese golpeado de no saber que soy inmaterial, tal vez me encargue de aterrorizarle una de estas noches por darle semejante noticia de esa forma a mi amado.

—Mine-chin bromear con algo así no está bien, Aka-chin está bien y ya vas a ver que dentro de poco regresa.

—¡No Murasakibara! lo mataron esta mañana, necesito que vayas a reconocer el cuerpo, eres su única familia por favor, sé que es difícil y debes ser fuerte, pero te digo que es él, qué más quisiera yo que la persona a la que vi no fuese Akashi. — Daiki se alteró y pude notar cómo se estaba aguantando el llanto.

— ¡ME ESTAS MINTIENDO, AKA-CHIN NO ESTA MUERTO, REGRESARÁ DENTRO DE POCO! Ya hice la cena, solo falta esperar, ya no tarda. —Dijo esto con un par de lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro, para luego caer de rodillas y empezar a llorar estrepitosamente, me acerqué a él y traté de abrazarlo, de consolarlo, pero sabía que no me podía sentir ni ver, me aferré a su gran cuerpo intentando cobijarle en su dolor, yo sólo era esencia, energía que carece de materia, no podía sentir su calidez.

—Sé que es muy difícil. —Habló al fin Daiki mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie. —Todos estaremos apoyándote, no estás solo. —Lo abrazó y juntos salieron del departamento.

Lo que siguió después fue aún peor, llegamos a la morgue, mi cadáver estaba en una camilla, no me veía tan mal como pensé, sólo algunos moretones y la palidez de la muerte, mi cuerpo lograba mostrar el infinito maltrato del que había sido víctima, pero estaba presentable, pensé que sería solo una masa carnosa después de la tortura a la que me habían sometido.

Shintaro entró junto con Atsushi, cuando me destaparon pude verlo abrazarse a mi amigo peliverde y llorar desgarradoramente.

—Si es él. —Dijo mi compañero de juego en el yogi intentando infructuosamente contener las lágrimas mientras sostenía con gran esfuerzo a mi pobre novio.

—Muy bien, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para entregárselo pronto, siento mucho su perdida. — contestó el médico a cargo de la morgue.

Shintaro asintió mientras arrastraba al sufriente Atsushi hasta afuera de la sala donde estaban todos mis amigos, vi con ternura como lo abrazaban, él solo lloraba como un niño pequeño que perdió a su madre, a ratos escandalosamente, gritando, en negación mientras mis demás compañeros intentaban contenerlo cosa que les era bastante difícil tomando en cuenta la descomunal fuerza que poseía.

Ryouta sollozaba silencioso apoyado en Daiki quien también comenzó a derramar lágrimas, Tetsuya quien parecía intentar contenerse cambio su expresión habitual, por una mueca de infinita tristeza, mientras era abrazado por Taiga que parecía igual de afligido.

—Kuro-chin Aka-chin debe tener frío, está ahí solo, no puedo dejarlo. — Me partía el corazón, que estúpido fui, pocas veces pensé en la muerte, en lo que provocaría en los demás si yo ya no estaba.

—Murasakibara-kun tranquilo, Akashi-kun está bien. — lo intentaba consolar infructuosamente.

Cuando asistía a la escuela mi vida era triste y solitaria, solía pensar que si moría a nadie le iba importar, ojalá les hubiese dado más importancia a todos ellos, mis queridos amigos, mis compañeros de tantas batallas, que ahora se lamentaban por mi pérdida.

Shintaro arregló todo para mi funeral, siempre tan estructurado, intentando ser fuerte conteniendo al resto, lo vi quebrarse cuando se encontró con Kazunari, derramó algunas lágrimas, ver sufrir a quienes amas es un castigo peor que el infierno.

Siempre pensé que iría directo ahí, no me consideraba una buena persona, pero lo que más destacaban mis amigos es que siempre estuve para apoyarlos, me lo decían permanente y yo les contestaba por cortesía debido a que no lo consideraba así, me había cerrado tanto al afecto durante toda mi vida que no fue hasta que morí que me di cuenta cuanta gente caminaba a mi lado, no me percaté de que me amaban tanto como yo a ellos, nunca se los demostré y me arrepiento tanto, quedaron muchas palabras sin decirse, muchos "Te quiero" "Me importas" "Te amo" "Que tengas un buen día" Seijuro, eres un imbécil.

Mi velorio y funeral fueron bastante simples, no asistió mucha gente, sólo las precisas e importantes, mis ya mencionados amigos y Himuro quien había viajado desde América junto a su pareja, mis ex compañeros de Rakuzan y algunos empleados de mi empresa.

Y bueno como era de esperarse mi padre no se apareció, ni siquiera le dio el último adiós a su único hijo, en el fondo se que le dolió, padre ojala hubiéramos podido arreglar nuestras diferencias, te compadezco porque sé que te arrepentirás tanto como yo, porque te darás cuenta que perdiste a lo que tu esposa tanto te pidió que cuidaras, yo te perdonó espero que tu también me perdones y encuentres la paz, que con esto la vida te enseñé que el orgullo no es nada, lo acabo de entender, pero para mí fue muy tarde.

Atsushi solo se limitaba a llorar, pasó de la fase de Negación a la de aceptación y fue todavía peor al conocer los detalles de mi homicidio y lo que sufrí en mis últimos minutos de vida.

—Mine-chin los encontraré y mataré, te juró que solo viviré para vengarme, hasta hacer que sientan uno a uno los golpes que recibió mi Aka-chin.

—Murasakibara, convertirte en el "Cuervo" no hará que Akashi vuelva, terminarás en la cárcel.

—No me importa, ellos me quitaron la única razón de mi vida, ya no tiene sentido sin él, mi pobre Aka-chin sufrió tanto siendo golpeado por esas bestias, les haré lo mismo lo juró. —Volvió a llorar.

Yo seguía ahí siendo un mero espectador de mi propia muerte y funeral, intentaba pasar al lado de Atsushi el tiempo que fuese posible, lo abrazaba aunque sabía que no me podía sentir, le hablaba, pero no me escuchaba, miraba con impotencia como se culpaba y lastimaba así mismo.

—Si ese día lo hubiese ido a dejar, podría haberlo defendido de esos malditos, él estaría vivo de no ser por mí, tengo la culpa de lo que pasó.

—Ya no te culpes Atsushi, cuando la muerte llega no importa el momento ni lugar, a todos no va a tocar, a unos antes que otros. — Tan frío y directo Tatsuya, pero agradezco que hubiese estado ahí hablado de esa forma ya que Atsushi dejó de lamentarse y culparse al menos en ese instante.

Mi cuerpo fue cremado, entre los llantos de mis amigos, una tristeza inmensurable sentía y unas tremendas ganas de abrazarlos a todos y agradecerles por quererme tanto.

Estuve a su lado semanas, entre sus llantos y tristezas, su ira contra la vida, sus cuestionamientos, sus ganas de morir y venir conmigo, si supiera que yo sigo aquí sólo que ya no tengo mi cuerpo para poder sentirlo y amarlo, besarlo como lo hacía antes.

Los chicos se turnaban para cuidar de él, cada día era así, pasó un mes y la profunda tristeza de mi pequeño gigante aumentaba, la culpa, la rabia no parecían querer abandonarle, cada uno de sus días estaba lleno de dolor, entre recuerdos y culpas.

Esa es mi Historia, hasta ahora estoy así, en este parque, llueve y Atsushi está mirando con nostalgia la cancha donde solíamos a jugar, el agua moja su cuerpo, tengo miedo que se enferme, pero por más que intente no me puede ver, si tan solo pudiese oírme le diría alguna de mis frases "Absolutas"

De pronto una brillante luz aparece frente a mí ¿Un ángel?

—No soy un ángel, soy un "Ente" que está aquí para guiarte, tienes dos caminos para que tu espíritu pueda ascender. —Dijo la extraña existencia digiriéndose a mí.

En eso noté que Atsushi se movía, había comenzado a caminar a nuestro departamento.

—Lo siento, debo irme.

—Espera tienes una segunda oportunidad, puedes usarla de dos formas, una, asegurarte de que haya justicia para que quienes te mataron paguen, o la otra opción es hacer eso que te tiene tan inquieto y decirle que lo amas y tranquilizar el espíritu de tu persona importante ¿Cuál escoges?

—Obviamente quiero la segunda, pero ¿Por qué darme una segunda oportunidad?

—Todas las almas antes de ascender deben cumplir un periodo de aceptación para resolver aquello que tienen pendiente, en tu caso al parecer es decirle algo importante a quien tu amas.

—¿Cómo lo hago? Dime.

—Esta noche se te entregará tu cuerpo material para que puedas decir aquello que tanto anhelas, pero tendrás cinco minutos, luego de eso podrás ascender al más allá por fin.

—Cinco minutos parecen muy pocos cuando hay que agradecer por una vida entera, pero no desperdiciare esta última oportunidad.

/

Esa noche Kise dormía en el sillón de la sala, así había sido este último tiempo, todos se turnaban para cuidar a Murasakibara, era una época difícil, ver a partir a uno de los suyos había sido un golpe devastador para el grupo de Teiko y sus amigos.

Akashi entró a la habitación de Atsushi, lo vio ahí dormido, se acercó con cuidado.

—Lo harás ahora, te daré tu cuerpo, podrás hablarle, él te escuchara tal cual como la última vez que se vieron, sé cuidadoso ya que nunca más podrán hablar como dos seres humanos. —Dijo el extraño ser, al rato siguiente una luz iluminó el espíritu de Akashi.

—Muy bien, cinco minutos entonces. — Pudo percibir como comenzaba a materializarse hasta sentirse tal cual como cuando estaba con vida.

—Atsushi, despierta. —Dijo **calmadamente** remeciendo al otro con suavidad.

Murasakibara se revolvió un poco, abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente.

—Aka-chin ¿Eres tú? yo… yo debo haberme vuelto loco, debo estar soñando. —Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para creer que fuese cierto.

—Escúchame, tengo poco tiempo, vengo a despedirme como esa mañana no lo hice.

—No quiero que te vayas, no lo hagas, no me dejes otra vez, Aka-chin.

—Tranquilo, tengo mucho que decir, déjame hacerlo por favor.– Cuando vio que el otro se había calmado prosiguió. — Primero muchas gracias, gracias por todos los bellos momentos que me diste en la vida, gracias por cuidar de mi, gracias por los besos, los abrazos, por enseñarme lo bella que es la vida, por amarme, por quererme hasta mi último aliento, sé que es difícil verme partir pero quiero que sepas que aunque ya no puedas verme siempre estaré aquí contigo, te cuidaré en todos tus caminos y cuando llegue la hora de que partas de este mundo, vendré por ti y ya nada nos podrá separar, jamás te olvidaré.

—No te vayas, no quiero un mundo en donde Aka-chin no esté.

—Ya te dije, siempre estaré Atsushi, te apoyaré, no digas que ya no quieres la vida yo ya quisiera otra oportunidad para volver, pero no puedo, tienes muchas cosas más que hacer, te pido vive, vive por mí, por los que te aman, vive intensamente como si cada día fuese el último, disfruta, no dejes que nadie te até, sé libre, sé bueno, agradece por cada día que te fue concedido, ahora lo entiendo, la vida es un regalo que se debe aprovechar, para mí ya es tarde, pero tú aún estas aquí, quiero que te enamores de nuevo, que tengas hijos, siempre te han gustado los niños, quiero que seas feliz, disfruta a tus amigos, a tu hermosa y numerosa familia, tienes tanto por lo que seguir.

—Yo sin ti no puedo.

—Claro que puedes, eres fuerte, eres grande, no tan solo físicamente, cuando estaba solo me apoyaste, cada vez que caía me levantabas una y otra vez, podrás hacerlo yo estoy contigo hasta la eternidad, hay miles de cosas que no has hecho.

—Yo… yo lo haré, porque siempre escucho a Aka-chin.

—Así se habla, gracias por todo Atsushi, te amo, quisiera tener algo más de tiempo para darte todos los besos que no te dí, para gritarte una y mil veces cuanto te amo, perdóname por no decirlo cuando tuve la oportunidad, me gustaría poder volver el tiempo atrás y hacer todo lo que nos faltó, te daría más abrazos, y más de mi tiempo, pero no se puede, sólo me queda decírtelo por última vez, te amo Atsushi, te amo hasta el infinito, nos veremos, yo nunca te olvidaré, no me olvides tú tampoco.

Ambos estaban llorando esa sería la última vez que se verían así, como dos seres humanos, ahora Akashi pertenecía a otro lugar.

Se besaron apasionadamente, dejando salir los mutuos sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro, se envolvieron en un último y cálido abrazo, el tiempo se estaba terminando.

—Ya tengo que irme, por favor no me olvides esa sería la única forma en la que de verdad me moriría, pero no te niegues a nada, ama, ríe, llora, vive, di siempre lo que sientas a tus seres queridos, no cometas el mismo error que yo.

Se había ido, Akashi Seijuro se desvaneció entre sus brazos, ahí se quedó llorando hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente Murasakibara cambio, de pronto dejó de llorar y sufrir comenzó a trabajar, pudo levantarse y seguir con su vida, fue realmente un transformación inesperada y hermosa para sus amigos ver como esté cada día mejoraba mas.

Su corazón aun dolía, pero las promesas son para cumplirse, visitaba la tumba de su Aka-chin cada día, le dejaba algunos dulces y luego partía a trabajar con mucho ánimo y ganas de empezar una nueva jornada, las experiencias duras marcan a las personas, pero no siempre de forma negativa.

A los tipos que asesinaron a Akashi los encontraron y fueron juzgados, todos cumplieron pena de cárcel, fueron castigados con el máximo rigor de la ley, con esto muchos pudieron cerrar un capítulo y continuar con sus vidas, aunque ya nada sería lo mismo.

Al pasar el tiempo Murasakibara pudo conseguir el amor nuevamente, se casó y formó una familia vivió intensamente cada etapa, tuvo hijos y estos lo llenaron de felicidad, fue un buen padre, un buen hombre, un gran ser humano, rió y lloró, tuvo terribles decepciones como cuando su mujer le dejó por otro, pero siguió adelante, una fuerza misteriosa llamada "Amor" le cuidaba, lo levantaba, él sabía que Aka-chin estaba ahí, el tiempo siguió su curso, la edad hizo lo suyo y el momento llegó.

Atsushi murió los 85 años rodeado de quienes lo habían amado, de su familia, sus hijos, sus amigos que aun quedaban, se fue en paz y tranquilo, feliz de haber cumplido su promesa, había tenido una existencia intensa, hermosa, llena de experiencias y sensaciones.

Cuando salió de su cuerpo pudo verse así mismo recostado, miró sus manos, pero ya no estaban arrugadas como las del viejito que era, lucían tersas y suaves como cuando era joven, se vio reflejado en una ventana, era el Murasakibara de 24 años, estaba satisfecho por como todo se había dado, no tenía cuentas pendientes por lo que su alma podía descansar en paz, vio una luz sobre su cabeza que lo absorbía, se sintió caer en un profundo vacío, cuando abrió los ojos divisó un hermoso paisaje, todo verde, muchas personas caminaban hacía un puente, se levantó y también dirigiéndose adónde iba la multitud, cruzó un puente y pudo ver a quien había esperado los últimos años, su gran amor, su Aka-chin estaba ahí esperándolo con los brazos abiertos , ambos lucían jóvenes y hermosos igual como la última vez que se habían visto, se fundieron en abrazo cálido tan lleno de sentimientos como cuando se despidieron, la diferencia era que esta vez ya nunca más se separarían.

—Te tardaste mucho, eso me alegra, al parecer tuviste una vida plena.

—La tuve, porque te lo prometí, después de todo yo siempre escucho Aka-chin.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron, al fin podrían amarse por toda la eternidad.

/

No sabemos cuándo nos tocará partir de este mundo, desde que nacemos lo único seguro es que tarde o temprano moriremos, es por eso que es nuestro deber vivir nuestra vida de la mejor forma posible, como si cada día fuese el último, amando, riendo llorando, no todo es felicidad ni tristeza la vida es hermosa en todas sus facetas, está en nosotros decidir cómo queremos llevarla.

_"**La vida es corta y efímera, hoy estamos aquí y mañana quien sabe...No hay tiempo para dejar palabras importantes sin decir"**_

FIN


End file.
